Forbidden teaching
by KimCOS
Summary: When Hermione Granger discovers her true feelings for a certain potion professor..will she be shocked to her that he has them too?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up with a jerk from her sleep. She was covered in sweat. She looked up, only to stare in the eyes of Ginny Weasley, who had been watching her whilst she groaned in her sleep.

"Nice dream hermione?" Ginny said with a smirk

"Shit!" she thought to herself "Why would I have a sex dream..about HIM?"

"Are you going to tell me who your dream was about?" questioned the flame red-headed girl stood in the doorway.

"I have no idea what you mean" answered Hermione before jumping out of bed and clambering into her attached bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands grabbed water from the sink to splash in her face.

"The greasy dungeon bat?...When did I start looking at him this way?" Hermione thought as she wiped her face with a towel.

Of course, she already knew the answer. She'd had a crush on Severus Snape since her 3rd year, when he protected the golden trio from Lupin's werewolf state. It was then that she noticed how soft he truly was inside and realised that he did care, despite what he led people to believe.

However, this was the first time she had woken up in soaked knickers fromthe image of him running is tongue all over her body.

She climbed into the shower then preceded to change into her uniform. After voldemort was beaten last year, most 7th years decided to stay in hogwarts for an extra year, so they could take their NEWT's uninterrupted. This now meant that Ginny was in the same year as Hermione, Ron and Harry.

The '8th years' (as they were unformally named) also included Draco Malfoy, who had become close with the group shortly after The Dark lord's downfall.

Hermione made her way down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, where the 4 faces of her best friends shined at her.

Hermione, Harry,Ron, Draco and Ginny made there way to the dungeons for their first lesson of the day. Potions.

Heriome felt anxious as she wonddered how she was going to face her professor and scared that he may realise something wasn't right.

And he did. Snape noticed that the insufferable know-it-all did not once raise her hand. Nor did she look away from her desk.

Hermione was shaking, she knew that he was an accomplished legilimens and would be able to read her thougts on a seconds notice and was therefore glad when the bell for 2nd lesson chimed.

"Miss Granger, stay behind" called Snape.

Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look as the others filed out of the classroom. Hermione remained seated, still avoiding the professor's eyes. Snape spent a good few minutes studying her behaviour before he finally spoke.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain to me why you felt the need to ignore any chance to participate in my lesson?" Snape growled

with squinted eyes.

"My apologies professor, my mind has been... somewhere else" Hermione whispered with just eough volume for him to hear.

"And would you, perhaps, like to.._share_... in that which has you so distracted?" Snape questioned

"Im afraid it is rather... private professor. Now I would appreciate it if you would let me be on my way." She tried to raise her voice

bravely.

" And I WOULD APPRECIATE IT if you shared with me these issues which are obviously so important that you can ignore your education!" Snape snidely replied with a grumple.

When Hermione shifted her look towards the door with thoughts to run, Snape felt he had no choice. "LEGILIMENS" he cried.

Her memories opened up to him as he darted his way through, looking for the cause of her distraction. He saw a bed, occupying two people intertwined.

Hermione with a man kissing her vigourously. He left her lips and started to trace kissed along her jaw, down to her neck where he sucked hard. He was clearly turned on by the noises of gratitude Miss Granger responded with.

His head came closer and closer to he pants, where he slowly pulled them off, revealing a small, satin, black thong. He began to rub his hand along the length of her underwear until in one swift motion,he yanked them off and plunged a finger into her opening.

Hermione closed her eyes as her mouth groaned with pleasure. The man tunred to unbuckle his own pants...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Got some really nice reviews from you guys! Thanks so much, I wasn't sure if my writing was up to scratch! Im going to TRY and keep my imagination moving... :D **

**Disclamer: I am NOT the amazing J.. If I was, do you think I would be sat at my laptop right now? No, I would be on a bech in Hawaii! :) **

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning up as the man penetrated her, causing her to squeal in ways she had never done before. Hermione's walls tightened as she reached orgasm. The man was not far behind as he released into her, causing them both to gasp...

It was only when Snape realised it was himself that he exited her mind.

Her cheeks became rose-coloured as tears formed over her beautiful brown eyes. She ran from the room, hoping he hadn't seen her cry.

He had. Snape leaned back onto his desk and put his head in his hands. Not beause he was annoyed or dissapointed in her, but because he was relieved...

Relieved that she had imagined it too. He looked down at his hardened member, sighed, and went to take a quick, very needed, cold shower.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSH

Hermione raced back to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the fact that she had a lesson to attend. She darted up to her Head Girl bedroom and slammed the door shut. Her head hit the pillow as she began to sob as she thought about the stunned look on Snape's face after he had seen what she imagined him doing to her. She knew that he would never return the feeling. After all, she was a student and he was a teacher! After 10 minutes, she managed to pull herself together although the feeling of sorrow would not leave her. She was sure he would be in the dungeons right now, affronted and enraged that she would have these inappropriate thoughts about him.

"Double potions tomorrow" she sighed to herself before laying back on the bed, thinking of what she was going to do. She knew that if she attended the lesson, he would surely ridicule and mock her thoughts, but she also knew that he would be very very peeved with her if she did not go to her lesson. After thinking for a while, the bell for dinner went, and she thought it would be best to face the situation, rather than hide from it.

She entered the Great Hall, head held high to show she was not bothered by what Snape thought of her. Of course, this way just an act. She did care. She really cared.

"Oi! 'Mione!" Belted Ron

Hermione perched inbetween him and Ginny. "Learn anything important in History of magic?"

"Not really" grumbled Harry "Binns was going on about a Goblin rebellion... can't remember which one...Anyway, where were you?"

"Ermm..Snape needed my help with some stuff. Nothing important. I'l catch up on the work I've missed"

At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, Snape forcing his way through, cloak billowing behind him. He made his way to the Staff table, avoiding a seat next to professor Trelawney. He didn't feel like being told the various way he might die today.

Hermione kept her head down to avoid hs gaze. She could feel the back of her head burning with his eyes so she just kept eating to force herself from looking up. Soon enough, the feeling subsided and Hermione felt it safe to put her head up. Snape had gone from the table. "Must have gone back to the dungeones" Hermione thought to herself, secretley relieved.

"_Miss Granger_.. A moment of your time_"_

Hermione lept up in shock at hearing the voice so close to her ear.

"Oh,erm, yes sir." Hermone screeched out as she began to follow him to the potions classroom. Once there, she averted her eyes to the floor.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain your absence from your 2nd lesson? I've had _Binns _come to me worried of your where-a-bouts. I made excuses for you this time Miss Granger but next time this happenes, you will not be so lucky. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied, held still facing the floor.

" I am obligated to give you at detention due to your absence from a class without proper reason. Friday, 7pm. I _expect _to see you Miss Granger, or it will be another 10 detentions." He declared sneeringly before waving his hand in dismissal.

Hermione ran from the classroom, heart pounding from the experience. "Shit!" she thought to herself as she made her way back to the Great Hall. "Just fucking great!"...


End file.
